


Whispers

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Gore, Graphic, Horror, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never ignore the whispers that inhabit the shadows."</p><p>So, I wrote another creepypasta! ^^ (rated T for blood, gore and violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say that I got bored...yeah.

Eyes of deep sapphire opened to bright yellow light as a just as bright smile crept upon a little girls face. "Ready or not, here I come!" She exclaimed with glee.

A little girl of eight years old began running around her favorite park in search of her best and only friend. All the adults called her friend imaginary but she didn't care, she knew he was real. As long as she believed, it didn't matter. Ebony hair blew behind the girl as the gentle fall breeze brushed passed her running form.

"Alyce!" Called an older, female voice.

The little girl, whose name was called, turned toward the voice and tilted her head. A girl about sixteen years old with bright emerald eyes and dyed, dark blue hair walked up to Alyce with a smile.

"Ready to go?" The older girl asked.

Alyce frowned. "No! I haven't found him yet!" She exclaimed.

The girl blinked in confusion, "found who?"

"Whispers! Hes my bestest friend." Alyce smiled proudly.

The older one giggled at her little sisters claim. "Well, we've got to go or-"

"Alyce! Jenna! Lets go!" A much older woman's voice called out, cutting off the older sister, by the name of Jenna, mid-sentence.

"Or mom will get mad" Jenna finished with a slight laugh as Alyce sighed in defeat and began walking toward their mother's car.

Jenna turned to follow but paused, looking around as she heard faint whispers coming from behind her. She turned, eyes darting around as she saw nothing, but felt as though she were being watched. Jenna stood still, listening and trying go make out what the whispers were saying, but was soon ripped from her concentration as her mom called her again. She shrugged and started to jog toward her moms car, getting in and closing the door before her mother drove away.  
....  
Jenna sat in her room, listening to her favorite metal bands with headphones as she typed away on her laptop. She began humming along with the song when it suddenly...stopped. She stared down at her iPod with a puzzled look as she tapped the screen but froze. Very faint whispers began speaking in her headphones. Multiple voices spoke at once, all whispering different things. She went to turn off her iPod when a loud, inhuman screech emitted from the headphones. Startled, Jenna threw the headphones off and ended up falling backwards, her chair falling with her. Jenna winced, slowly sitting up and rubbing her back as she muttered curses under her breath. She stood up, picked up the desk chair and shut her iPod off. She decided against listening to music for the rest of the night. 

She sat back at her computer, typing away on Tumblr when the screen began to flicker. Then the screen cut to black as faint whispers began to fill the room. She looked around panicked, then looked at the wall infront of her as a tall shadow formed on the wall. The shadow formed a open, white grin as a single, round, white eye opened. The whispers gained volume, bomming in her ears as she held her head in pain and looked up at the shadow.Her gasp turned into a scream as the shadow lunged at her.

Jenna woke up with a startled gasp, jolting up as to look around the room. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. She sighed, looking at the clock.

It read 2:27 A.M.

Jenna groaned, peeling herself from her desk and desk chair and crawling into her bed. She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her once again.  
...........  
Days had passed and Jenna still woke up to the same nightmare every night. She was starting to hear those whispers everywhere, causing her to become paranoid. What made it slightly more unnerving though, was that Alyce still continued to play with her imaginary friend, whose name-Alyce had told her-was "Whispers." One day, while Jenna was drawing in the back yard as Alyce played with "Whispers," Alyce came up to Jenna with almost a disapointed look on her face. When Jenna asked what was wrong, all Alyce replied with was, "Whispers says he doesn't like you 'cause you tried to take me away from 'em." Then she just...ran off to play.

The more nights that passed, the more violent the dreams became and the louder the whispers got. Jenna was becoming more and more paranoid and worried by the day and it showed. She was more jumpy, dark bags formed under her eyes and she rarely spoke to anyone. Though, just when she thought it couldn't get much worse...she had not a clue of what was to come the next night.

Jenna jolted awake at the sound of her little sister's scream, jumping out of bed and running down the hallway. She turned the corner and found Alyce in tears infront of their parents room. She knelt down beside Alyce, asking her what was wrong. Alyce would not speak, but pointed a shaky hand toward their parents room. Jenna slowly stood, Alyce behind her as she cautiously entered the room. Jenna's eyes widened in horror, covering her mouth as she almost puked at the scene before her.

Her mother was hanging from the ceiling fan, looking as if she had been dissected. She was missing her eyes, bottom jaw and her stomach from what Jenna could, unfortunately, see. But just as she was about to go call the police, she froze as a sickly meow came from her mother's body. Jenna's eyes widened as a black blob fell from the body's ribcage with a sickening, wet thud. The blob stood weakly on two legs, missing one front and one back leg. It let out a pained, dying meow. Jenna just about broke down right there as she realized that it was her cat, Ashes. She watched as the cat tried to walk to her for comfort, her heart breaking all the while. Unable to see, as he was missing his eyes, and unable to walk properly, he gave up, fell to his side, and died.

"Do you want to play, too?"

Jenna stood completely still as a deep voice- no, voices spoke. What had spoken, had sounded like four voices speaking all at once with a tone of ice and insanity, laced with the whispers of thousands. Jenna turned quickly, keeping Alyce behind her protectively. How could she have not noticed the whispers? She looked at the owner of the voices and froze instently, choking in a gasp as she saw him (or what she thought was a him). A figure made of shadow stood before her, towering over her. It's body knew not of proportion. 

It's-or his-legs were very, almost sickly, skinny and almost looked like stilts, but it's waist and torso seemed to be normal sized-compaired to a human. His left arm was normal from shoulder to elbow but, from the elbow down was sickly skinny, much like his legs, and his hand was only a jagged spike. He had no right arm; only a jagged edge at the shoulder. His neck was abnormally long and his head was, oddly enough, somewhat balloon shaped. The only facial features he had, were an empty, white smile that seemed to take up half his face and a circular, empty white eye on the left side; he had no right eye. Aside from the large, hollow, gaping hole that took up a large space where his stomach should be, there were jagged pieces taken out of his left shoulder and right leg that seemed almost like bite marks. 

Whatever "he" was...looked like something Silent Hill wouldn't dare touch.

Jenna quickly picked Alyce up and ran down stairs, running toward the front door but stopped as he appeared infront of them. Alyce looked up and began to cry more. Jenna turned on her heels and darted down the hallway.

"Why are you taking Alyce away from me!!!" 'He' screeched as he chased her.

Jenna hid behind the island in the kitchen, holding Alyce close as the shadow creature followed. Jennz could hear the whispers as he entered the kitchen.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" He laughed. "Alyce come out and play with me...or are you going to let your sister take you AWAY FROM ME!" It growled angrily, throwing the kitchen table at the window. 

Jenna held Alyce tight, listening as he laughed, and started to sing.

"Ring around the rosie...pocket full of posies...ashes ashes, we all fall DOWN!" He yelled, trying to grab Alyce as she screamed. "Give her back to me!!"

"Alyce run!" Jenna yelled as she stood, hitting him with a pan.

He screeched, slamming Jenna into the wall. Alyce ran as fast as she could, going for the front door. He growled at Jenna then laughed sadisticly.

"Ring around the rosie...hide and seek you suppose we, can play, but you lost! You. Can't. Run." He sung over and over as thousands of voices whispered at once.

Jenna held her head in agony, her brain seeming to pound against her skull as the voices boomed around her. Her vision began to blur in and out, darkness threatening to take as he stood only a foot away, towering over her. Jenna looked up with wide, painfilled eyes as he raised his jagged left arm.  
..............  
Alyce turned around, looking toward her house as she heard her sister's pained scream pierce the night air. Alyce continued to run as she heard Whispers following her.

"Alyce! Why are you running? Come back! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She could hear him yell far behind her.

She as fast as she could despite her legs painful protests. Her vision became blurry as tears fell from her eyes. Why would he do this to her? She thought he was her friend! Alyce looked over her shoulder and saw him close behind her. She screamed and turned, tripping over a stone and falling to the ground as darkness consumed her world.  
.......

-Channel 4 News-  
"Alyce Elizabeth Markus, found two days ago unconscious in street, has woken up in the hospital! She has been questioned on her family's murder but continues to claim that "Whispers" did it. She has been put into a psychiatric hospital for trauma treatment as of this afternoon. No further information is available at the current moment.


End file.
